A structure of the existing snap fastener comprises a pin and a box which are snapped with each other, wherein, a protruding rod vertically extending outwards and with concave edges is arranged on an end face of a base of the pin; a recess corresponding to the protruding rod is defined in an end face of the box; and protruding blocks are distributed around an opening of the recess. When used, the pin and the box are respectively mounted on sheet substrates to be connected and with through-holes; and in the presence of inherent elasticity of snap fastener materials, the protruding rod of the pin is pressed into the recess of the box, and protruding blocks are fixed in the concave edges, so that two sheet substrates to be connected can be connected together.
In the structure of the existing snap fastener, a face fastener configured for connecting with the pin and the box adopts an integrated structure mostly, and a structure and pattern of the face fastener has several versions usually according to the needs of design; the integrated structure demands that its face and leg should adopt the same material, which limits the selection of materials; even if a little change of the pattern or shape of the surface of the face fastener happens, the whole face fastener should be remade, so that the face fastener can't be manufactured into a standard part for batch production and storage; when different kinds of the snap fasteners are manufactured every time, the delay is caused because of a large workload.